Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $26.9\%$
Answer: $26.9$ percent = $26.9$ per cent = $26.9$ per hundred $26.9\% = \dfrac{26.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{26.9\%} = 0.269$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.